elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sylgja
Sylgja is a female Nord miner who lives in her house (Sylgja's House), at Shor's Stone, in The Rift. She is a candidate for marriage, if the Amulet of Mara is being worn of course. Behavior *During the day, she can be found working in Redbelly Mine. *In the evening, she can be found at the camp-fire outside her house. *At all other times, she will be in her house, either resting or sleeping. Background Her father is Verner Rock-Chucker and her mother is Annekke Crag-Jumper. They live in Darkwater Crossing, which is on the not too far away border of The Rift, and Eastmarch (It however, falls under the jurisdiction of the latter). Interactions If either of her parents are murdered, Sylgja will send hired thugs after the assailant. Before marriage She will ask for a delivery on her behalf. Bring a satchel of letters to her father, Verner Rock-Chucker in Darkwater Crossing. After marriage As with all other spouses, Sylgja opens a store, where goods can be bought and sold. She shares a portion of the profit of 100 daily with her spouse. This accumulates if left uncollected. Like most other marriage cantidates, Sylgja may wander away before the wedding will begin. You can find her back at the temple in a few days. She will sometimes still mine and do other things that would normally cease after marriage. She will also keep her pickaxe equipped and her miner's clothes. It is possible to remove her pickaxe entirely with Misdirection. Bugs *Upon marrying Sylgja, players are unable to change her Miner clothes. The only known way of changing her attire is through the use of Console commands or mods on the PC. She also insists on wearing her pickaxe around the house, even while sleeping. To fix this, simply reverse-pickpocket a dagger (steel or better) onto her and wait 24 hours in another area (another hold if possible). She will switch over to the dagger, which is much less obtrusive than the pickaxe. ** Alternatively, PC players may also give her a 'better' weapon via the console (e.g. console code additem 000139b6 1 adds a small Daedric Dagger instead, which she may often choose not to wield) or remove the item altogether using console code removeitem (000e3c16) 1. The ID can be found by using the showinventory command and finding the pickaxe. Experiments appear to show that when editing an NPCs inventory items, it seems important not to remove all their original items or the inventory resets - but just leaving one item e.g. the original shoes is sufficient to avoid this happening. **Players with Misdirection, a Pickpocketing perk, can simply take her pickaxe *If the player has started the Companions questline, one of the first quests available from Aela the Huntress is Animal Extermination, which potentially may have the player go and kill an ice wolf in Sylgja's house. If the player starts Animal Extermination for Sylgja, but does not complete it, then marries Sylgja, she will be bugged. Sylgja will attend the wedding ceremony, but will not move into any house the player may own. Even using console commands to move her doesn't work. Instead she will return to Shor's Stone and keep working on the smelter, she will not stop to eat or sleep and will never leave. The solution is to complete the Companions quest from Aela the Huntress, then go talk to Sylgja and ask her to move. * If married and kept in Shor's Stone home, she continues to mine at mine and do the things that she normally would. She also will not let the player buy or sell from her shop, or sleep in her bed. The key to the home may not be given, forcing her spouse to pick the lock each time they wish to enter. The player can also steal the key from Sylgja and use it to open her home. ** Solution: type player.additem 000f18f9 1 into the console to get a key to her house. *Once you cleared the Red Belly mine of frostbite spiders it's possible for the spiders to spawn and kill Sylgja. * Items stored in the chest in front of the bed may disappear following the main story except keys and books. *Will stop cooking for you and giving you money from her shop after a while *When asked to return to her own house, even after a week ingame she may not appear. *When sleeping in her house or in your own when she's in it sometimes does not yield the Lover's Comfort buff. *When Pickpocketing her for her clothes in order to give her nicer looking ones, or even a set of armour, she will not equip it, but will instead walk around naked, acting as if nothing is different, and even after a few days will still not equip anything to wear. (Tested on 360) * Sylgja spawned inside the cliff behind her cottage, changing her location using console commands brought her back to Shor's Stone but she did not provide the quest that would trigger marriage as a possibility. Category:Nords Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Females Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Marriage